wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dominus001
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Greetings Sandbox & Artwork Changing Default Editor from Visual Editor to Source Editor Recent Image Recent Articles Recent Article Temporary Suspension of Account Privileges Recent Article Recent Images Recent Articles & Ways to Improve Infoboxes Add the correct infobox for each article. Infoboxes can be found here: [https://wh40khomebrew.fandom.com/wiki/Category%3AInfobox_templates Category:Infobox Templates] If you are unsure which infobox template should be used on an article, please ask myself or one of the Admins. Naming When naming an article the title should be concise. No article titles should begin with the word "the" or end with full stops. For example, a page entitled "The Blackstar Chapter" should be entitled, "Blackstar Chapter". Only in certain situations will an exceptional naming circumstance be allowed, e.g. an article named "The Twelve", where the lack of the word "the" would appear curiously absent. Other articles such as "Kabal of the Poisoned Thorns" are permitted to use the word "the" in the name. But this is an exception to the rule rather than the norm. Content All articles should be three paragraphs in length, minimum. Articles should not contain internet slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). Do no abbreviate organisation names (ex. AdMech for Adeptus Mechanicus). Please do not abbreviate the names of characters, places or anything. Wherever possible, use the full name of a character the first time they are mentioned. After this first mention, you may refer to them by last name or rank/title then last name. Adding External Links Adding links to terms in an article adds depth and easy navigation to related content. There is one problem though. If you do not point to the correct file name, you will get a link to a non-existent page. When referring to specific article on the canon WH40K Wiki, please do the following: Example: Let say you want to refer to the Ultramarines simply type it like this Ultramarines When you are done, to ensure you did it properly, right-click the external link and ensure the article page actually loads. If it doesn't show up, please ensure you typed in the correct article name. You can also search for article in the search bar on the 40K Wiki itself. Proofreading Too many times people never look for errors before posting an article, and this wiki aims to hold its editors to the highest possible standards of grammar, spelling and syntax. As such, all new articles will be proofread, edited and in certain cases rewritten by administrator fiat to meet the wiki's formatting and quality standards. Images You are still not understanding how to post an image correctly in the sandbox. You keep utilizing the Gallery button in the Add features and media, when you are in Source Mode, when you should be clicking on the Photo button. You also need to ensure you post your Space Pic under the Colour Scheme section of the infobox, NOT the Shoulder Artwork section. Please refer to the guide below, if you are still unsure how to properly post an image: *[https://wh40khomebrew.fandom.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Image_Tutorial WH40K Homebrew Wiki: Image Tutorial] Categories Categories are important and represent one of the main advantages of organising information in a wiki format, as they allow our users to find all the pages that may accord with their areas of interest. Please ensure that you always categorise your new article. It saves time when the Administrators have to go through page by page to add categories later. All articles must be categorized in all relevant categories. Categories should, however, be kept to a reasonable minimum. Additionally, user-based categories, excluding "Articles by NAME" and "Fan fiction by NAME," are not allowed. You have consistently failed to add even a single category on ANY of your articles. I've had to go behind you and add all of them myself. This makes a lot of work for me, and is quite tedious. If you are still unsure which categories to add, then you need to look at other Space Marine article here on the wiki, and look at the bottom of the article to get a better understanding what categories you should be adding. }} Chapter Name Naming Your Space Marine Chapters Recent Article and Image Battle-Sister Painter Unauthorised use of pictures Hello! In your latest article, (https://wh40khomebrew.fandom.com/wiki/Sugelan), you used two of my pictures (planets Risha and Zoyra) for your world of Sugelan. I would like to ask you to use different pictures of planets, as you used it both without asking or at least notifying me, and it would surely look weird if two different worlds looked the same. If you want to create your own, I would suggest using the site http://planetmaker.wthr.us/ In addition, I used the site https://topps.diku.dk/torbenm/maps.msp for creating the surface map, and GIMP to make the final touches. Thank you for understanding. Issue solved. Thank you for a quick reaction, Dominus001. - Hawkins Capt.Hawkins (talk) 09:15, January 30, 2020 (UTC) "Hypothetical Battle" Article The Aftermath Religious Strictures Temporary Suspension..Again! Leaving Messages & Recent Comments